


Practice What You Preach

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Demons, F/M, Priest Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Priest Vegeta is a devout man of Kami, using his wisdom to counsel others to their righteous path, but when temptation comes to him in the form of beautiful, enchanting woman, can he find the strength to resist?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 43
Kudos: 103
Collections: Holy Rites//Horny Nites





	Practice What You Preach

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am doing this Priest Vegeta prompt collections called [Holy Rites/Horny Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PriestVegeta) with other amazing writers, [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102), [Ruthlesscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake), [Lachanophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/pseuds/Lachanophobic), [ni21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21), [Areo_ian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian), [MahoganyDoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoganyDoodles/pseuds/MahoganyDoodles), and [Katschusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katschusa/pseuds/Katschusa). Please take a look at their stories, I high recommend you read them, they are all magnificent works!

“Father Vegeta.” 

Vegeta turned around to the small feminine voice that had called him. It was Sister Launch, a pretty, quiet girl with dark eyes who had a knack for home economics, had the voice of an angel and often came to Vegeta to speak of the gospel. She was a young novitiate, who had just joined his church to continue her training into the nunnery and had dreams of reaching out to the community to do good work in the name of Kami.

“Sister Launch,” Vegeta gave her a small bow in reverence.

She looked away shyly, with a small blush to her cheeks, “Father Vegeta, I just wanted to say that your words today really spoke to me.”

“Thank you, Sister Launch,” Vegeta humbly nodded his head to her.

She cheeks pinkened further before she bit her lip in thought, “Father Vegeta, may I ask you something?”

“Anything, Sister,” Vegeta replied as he gave her his full attention, his dark gaze behind his glasses pinning her to the spot.

Sister Launch’s eyes widened, her pupils slightly dilating at the dark man before her, she moistened her dry lips with her tongue, “How are you able to be to carry yourself so disciplined? You have so much self control, yet your sermons are passionate. They resonate within me, but I feel as though I fail to have such self-restraint over myself even though I want to share my love of Kami to everyone!”

“Sister, I believe that there is no wrong way to express our faith. Each one of us has our own unique way to share the wisdom of Kami,” Vegeta answered calmly.

She smiled brightly at his words, “You are very wise yourself, Father Vegeta.”

“Thank you, Sister, but all my wisdom is due to years of study and self reflection,” he answered solemnly.

Sister Launch suddenly went quiet as she stared up at Vegeta, and then glanced around the empty church to make sure they were alone, “Father, may I ask you a very open question?”

“By all means,” Vegeta said as he clasped his hands in front of him, his rosary hanging down from his fingers. Sister Launch opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it as her face turned beet red, Vegeta tilted his head slightly, “What is it, Sister?”

“It’s… I… this is so difficult to ask…” she stammered quietly.

“It’s alright Sister, you may say anything to me,” Vegeta encouraged gently.

“Do you ever have… sinful thoughts?” Vegeta could barely catch her whisper.

He blinked, “What kind of sinful thoughts?”

“I…” Sister Launch quickly covered her face in embarrassment. “Oh, I can’t say!”

Vegeta laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and she tensed slightly, “Sister, I cannot help unless you are forthcoming with me. Please, ease your conscious with me.”

Sister Launch slowly lifted her head up and peeked at him through her fingers, “Have you ever had…” She paused, swallowing hard as her fingers slipped away from her face, and spoke below a whisper, “Sexual thoughts.”

Vegeta slowly lifted up to his head, pulling up to his full height as he stared at her expressionlessly, “Sexual thoughts?”

Her eyes dropped slowly, creating a pretty and bashful look, “Yes…”

“Sister Launch, are you having such thoughts?” Vegeta questioned carefully.

She bit her lip, “I do… occasionally.”

“I see,” Vegeta paused. “May I ask the nature of them?”

She turned away ashamedly, “Please Father, I can’t say such things.”

“Sister, you have nothing to fear. I will not judge you,” Vegeta replied in a melodious, dark tone.

Sister Launch glanced at him for a moment before down at the floor, her fingers twisting together in nervousness, “You see Father Vegeta, I have feelings for someone… a man, and I…” Her cheeks flushed as she visible swallowed, “I often find myself daydreaming about him… touching me… my body. Places that ache and burn to be touched.”

Vegeta nodded, “Sister Launch, these thoughts are normal.”

She peeked up at him shyly, “They are?”

“Yes. When I started my calling, I often had such thoughts myself,” Vegeta confessed to her.

She now looked at him fully, “You did?”

Vegeta nodded, “Yes.” He turned slightly to stare at the altar, a simple wooden table decorated with a white cloth with the red symbol of Kami and a candelabra on each side. “When I first began my calling, there was a woman that set by body on fire. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.”

Sister Launch looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and jealousy, “What happened?”

Vegeta glanced at her for a moment before turning to walk toward the altar, “I went through a lot of self reflection. Do I continue the path I choose, or give in to temptation to be with this woman? But I realized something…”

“Yes, Father?” Sister Launch inquired as she followed after him.

“As much as I craved her flesh, my mind knew that this was a test on my will. And so, I let her go and focused on my studies until all thoughts of her faded,” Vegeta answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Do… do you still think of her?” She murmured into the air.

Vegeta hesitated before nodding, “At times… and when I do, my body is set aflame, but it is a trial I handle in private.”

“I see…” Sister Launch said quietly.

Vegeta turned to her, “So Sister I ask you this, what will you choose? This man? Or Kami? Reflect on this, Sister, and really decide what is best in your heart.”

Sister Launch nodded, seemingly thoughtful and ashamed, “Thank you, Father Vegeta, for your council.”

“Any time Sister. Now, may Kami’s light guide you,” Vegeta prayed with a small bow.

“And to you, Father,” Sister Launch returned his bow and smiled before leaving him.

Vegeta sighed as he turned to walk to the door beside the altar, leading to his spacious office that glowed with a dim light. He locked the door behind him as he moved to sit on the red leather chair behind his mahogany desk, letting the neat and organized room lined with books in alphabetized order ease his tiredness. Vegeta cracked his neck before taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. He had given a night sermon for the special occassion of Kami’s Creation of the World, an important holiday that was festive and lasted for four days. Today had been the last, and Vegeta could finally relax, and enjoy the silence of his office with only the ticking of the clock and the crackle of fire from the fireplace to comfort him. He sighed heavily once more as he placed his glasses back on and moved to grab his notebook to reexamine his notes for the coming week’s sermon.

Vegeta brows furrowed when the flames in the fireplace suddenly shimmered, nearly bringing the room into darkness for a moment before returning back to normal. He squeezed the pen in hand tight, the plastic in his hand creaked in protest at his strength as the hair raised at the back of his neck, “How did you find me?”

“I’ve always known where you were, Vegeta. I just thought I would give you some space,” a sultry, feminine voice spoke from the shadows.

“Get out!” Vegeta suddenly barked as he slammed his pen down. “I will not be deceived by you again!”

“Don’t you think you’re being dramatic, Vegeta?”

He scoffed, “You’re one to talk. All of your promises of love were false, pretty words. You are not the woman I thought you were.”

“Because you never gave me a chance to explain,” the voice hissed.

“What is there to explain, harlot? You used me. Bewitched me!” He growled menacingly.

“Oh Vegeta, you naive fool. I’ll show you what it really means to be bewitched by me,” the woman’s voice purred into his ear as the scent of faint strawberries tickled his nose, while a warm, delicate yet voluptuous body pressed into his back and slim arms wrapped around his chest. Vegeta’s body suddenly felt hot, his senses narrowing in on the woman wrapped around him. He could smell her pure womanly scent, feel her soft touch on his chest and her lips behind his ear, and could almost taste her on his tongue. His eyes drooped as he began to breathe heavily, his cock beginning to fill with blood at each breath of her he took and he clenched the cloth of his pants as he was overwhelmed by his body’s reaction to her. He wanted to touch her, taste her, fill her with his cock and hear her voice cry out in ecstasy as he gave himself to her, as he had done once before.

“Woman…” his breathy voice came out as a near moan.

“Do you want me, Vegeta?” She murmured huskily as she pulled away, her hands lingering on his body as she stepped away. Vegeta caught movement from the corner of his eye. The woman moved around his desk to perch herself on it before lying across it on her side. Vegeta could feel his eyes dilate as his gaze took in her body that she flaunted. Her curvy figure was encased in a black lace corset that pushed up her large breasts and barely hid her nipples, while wearing a small patch of cloth to just hide her sex, and thigh high tights connected to garters that ecentuated her shapely legs. Vegeta clenched his fists harder. The woman was as gorgeous as he remembered as his eyes reached her face; it was heart-shaped with full pouty lips painted red and large, ocean blue eyes that beckoned him. Her blue teal curls spilled over her bare shoulders as she regarded him with a teasing, seductive smile, “I can see how much you want me, so why are you denying yourself?”

Vegeta felt the haze of lust within him thicken with each word that fell from her ruby lips, “Woman, this is… wrong.”

“Oh? How so?” she asked as she shifted gracefully on his desk to sit on her knees, spreading her legs apart to expose her sex to him, her every move seductive and fluid. Her hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them a moment before slowly trailing down her body, “Is it so wrong that you want to touch me? Taste me?” She paused for a moment, “Fuck me?”

Vegeta stood very carefully, as though afraid to drive the beautiful creature before him away, “You shouldn’t provoke me with such vulgar words.”

“Why?” She asked curiously as her hands found their way to her lush hips that were begging him to take hold.

“Because I won’t be able to control myself,” he said quietly as he loomed over her on the desk, his hands resting on the surface to keep from reaching out to her.

“Then don’t,” she spoke as his lips were merely an inch away from hers. She didn’t move as his head dipped to breathe in her scent at her throat, “Take me, I belong to you… Vegeta.”

She gasped when he abruptly took her in his arms, his nose trailing down her long throat before laying a small kiss where her neck and shoulder met and his hands gliding down the lace of her corset on her back. He wanted to rip it off her, bare her soft flesh to him, but he tried to calm his lust, wanting to take his time to worship the woman in his embrace, who moaned softly at the trail of kisses he left on her skin. She wrapped her arms around him as one of his hands slid over to her breasts to squeeze it as he nibbled and licked the skin on her chest. She placed her lips against his cheek as she spoke, “Do you feel this, Vegeta?” Vegeta heard her words, but he couldn’t, wouldn’t answer as he licked her nipple through her corset. She gasped slightly, “This is how it feels to really be charmed by me.”

Suddenly, the haze that overcame him dissipated like a rubber band snapping, and he froze when he realized what he was doing. Vegeta felt something within him break. A fierce rage came to the surface and he found himself hovering over the woman as he pinned her down to the desk by her delicate neck, only holding her in place as he glowered at her. He was angry at this woman for making him look like a fool, but he was also angry at himself. For even though she crafted her magic on him, half of it was not her fault. He truly wanted her. From the moment they met he had always wanted this woman.  _ His  _ woman.  _ His  _ Bulma. “How dare you!” He growled low at her as he leaned in to her.

“I could have done that to you any time, if I truly wanted you under my spell, but I never did,” she spoke softly with a sheen of tears in her eyes.

"You deceitful whore!" He barked. 

She scoffed, "I'm deceitful? And what you're doing to that cute little nun out there is not?" 

"That's different. I'm just trying to help that little lost lamb find her rightful path to sin!" He glowered. 

"Then why don't you just let her fuck you and get it over with? I'm sure riding the cock of the false priest she's been pining over would be a real good way to torment her!" 

"I'm not interested in fucking that pretentious, sniveling brat!" He suddenly sneered, "I see what this is, you're jealous."

She glared daggers at him, "What do I have to be jealous of her for?" 

Vegeta smirked, "She cute, girly, innocent and honest… characteristics that you certainly don't have. Maybe you're right, I should fuck her.” He moved in to whisper in her ear, “Do you think she would like that? Me touching that pretty little body of hers? Kissing her, sucking on her tits, make her thighs quiver as I plow her pussy with my cock?”

“Stop!” Bulma yelled as she turned her head away with closed eyes.

“I think she would be more than eager to give me her body than you ever were, you damn tease.”

“I never teased you!” She exclaimed passionately.

“No? Then what was all that heavy petting we did that lead to nowhere? You knew exactly what you were doing, so stop with the lies,” he snarled in her ear darkly.

"I never lied to you!" She declared vehemently. 

"But you certainly didn't tell me the truth! Why?!” He snarled darkly.

She barked a laugh of amused disbelief, “Because you would have acted as you are now. You never would have approached me if you knew what I really was.”

“So you admit that you hid the truth to get to me,” he accused, his voice dangerously low.

“No, I just decided not to say anything,” she fired back.

“Then why?” He shook her slightly.

“Because you never would have picked me!” She snapped, her tears streamed down onto his desk as she panted heavily. Silence filled the room as Vegeta stared at her in shock. He had never seen her so emotional before. She was fiery by nature, and had always been willing to fight back against him when no one else would. Yes, she was free with her emotions but still had a certain control over herself and prideful to never let anyone see a kink in her chain. Bulma spoke again, her voice a mere whisper, “When I was first presented to you, I never imagined that you would ever pick me. Why would the ‘Mighty Vegeta, Prince of Hell’ choose a mere princess from the Incubo Clan? A Succubus that is looked down upon by all, because we can’t help our basic nature?”

“Your kind have brought many to their doom, because of your greedy need to feed off them,” he stated coldly.

Bulma shook her head, “You don’t know anything, Vegeta.”

“Then enlighten me,” his voice brought the temperature in the room down.

“I can’t, it’s not something I am allowed to share,” she said as she closed her eyes to calm herself, taking a deep breath. Her eyes snapped open with determination, “That is not why I’ve come here Vegeta. Hell needs its prince back.”

“I won’t return, especially if it means marrying you!” Vegeta jeered as he released her and turned away from her tempting image.

“That’s why I’m also here,  _ Prince  _ Vegeta,” he heard her speak behind him, her voice turning so formal that it made him wince. “Your vow to me has been officially dissolved… and you are free to choose another to be your bride.”

Vegeta froze at her words, his eyes growing wide as he heard her continue, “The council has banished me from court, and renounced any claim I would have on you as your future bride, as it appears that I am the cause of your disappearance. I will be returning to my clan, and I will… marry General Turles The Macabro.” She paused for a few moments, “So please return, my Prince.”

He heard her slide off the desk, and her stockinged feet padding away from him on the carpet. He reached up to toss of his glasses before he blinked and suddenly he was behind her and she gasped when he pulled her into in his arms, her back pressed against his chest as one hand wrapped around her waist while the other held her throat to him. “Is this some sort of game?” He growled low in her ear as he breathed in her scent.

“No…” She said breathily. “I left the official document on your desk.”

Vegeta glanced back with dread and, true to her word, there was black scroll on his desk with the red wax seal of his family emblem neatly holding it closed. He felt his heart begin to pound in panic, but, when he spoke, he maintained his indifferent, cold tone, “You’re really leaving?”

“Yes,” she simply stated, though her voice was thick with emotion.

“And we will never see each other again,” he stated rather than asked.

“No, never,” she replied breathily.

“You will be  _ his _ woman? The one that coveted your body? Stalked you? Belittled you?” He asked as his fingers oh so slowly traced patterns in the lace of her corset, feeling her skin jump at his touch.

She turned her head away, her voice soft, “Yes…”

“He has no respect for you, Woman,” Vegeta nearly growled as a new rage began to fill him.

“You forget, Prince Vegeta, no one has respect for me. Not even you,” she spat resentfully.

Her words cut his heart like a knife, “But he will destroy you, who you are.”

“I don’t have a choice!” She cried out, and he could smell the salt from her tears. “He said he would be willing to marry me to save my family’s name after being publicly rejected by you!”

Vegeta stiffened, a sense of guilt washed over him, “Bulma…”

“Let me go!” She screamed as she tried to pull away from him, but he held her tighter. “Why won’t you let me go! Haven’t you done enough?!”

“Bulma… I…” Vegeta was suddenly cut off when he felt his body relax, and his mind clouded in a fog as his will became succeptiable to the woman in front of him.

“Release me, Vegeta,” her commanding voice was like a siren’s melody, seductive, sweet, sensual, calling out to him to obey. He complied without thought and removed his hands from her, allowing her to turn around to face him and found her pupils in her now glittering blue eyes had narrowed like that of a cat. She put her hand on his chest, and gently pushed him back, forcing him to walk backwards until he bumped into his desk and sat upon it. “There’s a good a prince.”

She placed her hands on his knees, gliding them up his thighs with the softest of touches that made him shiver as she stepped in between his legs. He wanted to touch her, but she had yet to give him that order as he watched her with rapt interest when her hands began to slide up his hips over to his muscular stomach. “Vegeta, I don’t ever expect you to understand or forgive me, but please trust me when I say this…” Her soft hands, now on his chest moved to cup his face, “I love you.”

Vegeta felt his heart pound at her words, words that sounded absolute, words that whispered like a goodbye as she moved in to slant her lips into his. Silk soft lips he knew so well, lips that could spew fire or honey, lips that could make him forget everything around him but her, were now touching his own like a farewell. He knew that this was the end, yet his mind felt trapped and wanted nothing more to obey her. She pulled away with tears streaming down her beautiful face, “Goodbye, my Prince.”

No. He couldn’t let her go. She was everything to him. His other half, his heart, his soul. Vegeta wasn’t going to let her get away. He called upon his power, a flow of energy that lay deep within his veins and willed it to the forefront as he screamed within to break from her enchanting spell. The room burst with light, and he heard Bulma give a startled cry before she suddenly found herself lying on the desk again and Vegeta, his flamed hair and eyes a deep red, had her pinned to the surface as he glared at her darkly.

“It seems I’ve underestimated you, temptress,” his voice was a cold anger when he spoke.

“Vegeta, let go!” She demanded as she struggled to free her wrists that he held above her head with one hand.

“I don’t think I will,” he said as he reached over to grab the black scroll that lay beside her, tearing off the seal with his teeth to spit it out distastefully. He opened it to quickly read its contents, his hand crumbling the cloth like paper when he read the proclamation of their dissolved engagement and subsequent banishment of Bulma to indeed marry General Turles, officially signed by the council members in red ink. He glanced down at the woman who bucked against his unyielding hold, “What is this?”

Bulma immediately stopped fighting and huffed, though tears were still in her eyes, “Exactly as I have told you. Now get off me, you jackass!”

He nearly smirked at her biting words, but he willed his face to be impassive as he waved the scroll at her, “So you and the council just expect me to accept this?”

She glared at him, “What more do you want?”

Vegeta gave her a toothy, feral smile, “I’m glad you asked.”

Her eyes went wide when suddenly the scroll lit up in flames and dissolved into nothing but dust, “What are you doing?!” Vegeta removed his black rosary from his pocket, and wound the beads around her small, delicate wrists before using his own magic to pin them to the desk. Bulma pulled against it, but found that it would not budge and gasped when she felt his hands on her hips, “Vegeta!”

“I believe that’s  _ Prince _ Vegeta to you,” he said as his hands glided up her sides, enjoying the feel of her womanly body in his hands and he could hear her heart beat in her chest and the smell of her arousal tickled his nose. He grinned when he reached her breasts, massaging them and tweaked her nipples that beaded for his attention.

“Vegeta, what are you doing?” She half screeched, half moaned at him as he played with her breasts.

“Taking what belongs to me,” he said darkly before taking hold of her corset and ripped it open down the front. He licked his lips when he saw the rosy tips of her breasts bared to him, and placed his hands on her waist, just under her breast, but then there was a flash of gold pink light and he found himself frozen in place as he looked down to see that she was also in her true form. Silk black wings sprouted from her back and a pencil thin tail with an arrowed tip appeared and snaked around his neck.

“Release me, Vegeta,” her silky voice reverberated in his brain, willing him to obey, her eyes once more glowed blue.

“Are you sure… that's what you want… woman?” Vegeta asked as his body trembled when he struggled against her powers. “I have… humilated you. With your powers… you could make… me grovel…”

There was a moment of silence before she answered, “You’re right.” Vegeta’s body suddenly felt like it was on fire, his heart pounding in his chest as lust like no other overrode his senses. “Get on your knees, Vegeta.”

Vegeta mentally roared in triumph as he slid down her body to kneel between her legs as she drew them up to rest them on his shoulders, her scent calling to him from her clothed sex. “Be a good prince, Vegeta, and eat my pussy,” she commanded. He could feel her control over him and he could easily break it, but then the hunt would be over.

Vegeta grinned evilly as he reached up to tear off her panties, her opening was already slick with her juices and he knew that he was the cause as he pressed his face into her lips, burying his nose to inhale her deeply. She jumped at his touch and he could hear her try to pull at the beads, “Vegeta, take these beads off.”

Vegeta glanced up to see her looking down at him, and he smirked, “What would be the fun in that?”

Her eyes widened and he chuckled as he took hold of her thighs, spreading her wider for his viewing pleasure and licked her entrance with the flat of his tongue, flicking it over her swollen bud and she gasped at the sensation. “Vegeta…”

He lapped at her, using long, slow swipes of his tongue to tease her before focusing on her blood filled clit, drawing it into his mouth to suck it with hard tugs. She cried out as her back arched, her legs trembling around his legs as they tried to close, but he held them open, pushing her thighs up to force them wide as possible as he slid his mouth away to plunge his tongue into her sex. Vegeta moaned at her sweet taste, better than anything he tasted, as he delved deeper into her warm canal with curls of his tongue. She bucked into his mouth, panting hard as he continued his devilish torture, her tail tightened on his neck to try and pull him away, but he was too strong and he took hold of the tip of her tail and rubbed it with his thumb and she moaned low. He chuckled and unwound her tail and brought the leather tip to her clit, pressing down on it to stimulate simultaneously. She choked when he began to rub her clit with her tail in tight fast circles as he began to pump his tongue inside of her, increasing his speed as he rubbed her furiously. “Vegeta… I can’t!” She shouted as she tried to pull away as her inner muscle tightened around his tongue, but Vegeta held her down and curled his tongue over her sweet spot and she detonated. Bulma screamed, her body lifting off the desk as she crashed her mound into his mouth, her legs twitched as she filled his tongue with her sweet juices. Vegeta moaned as he guzzled down her nectar, swallowing as much as he could before he pulled away and as he did, he realized that her spell had faded. 

He licked his lips and grinned as he stood, taking in the gorgeous creature who was breathing hard and her skin glowed pink, “I think it’s my turn to make you beg,” he chuckled as he ripped off the white collar and took hold of his shirt to jerk it apart hard, sending buttons flying and revealing his muscular, toned body. Bulma turned her head at him with heavy lidded eyes, licking her lips at the sight of his body and the deep V that lead to his manhood. “Like what you see, woman?”

She didn’t respond as she watched him move to his belt buckle, unhurriedly unbuckling it before he undid his fly, his massive, thick cock tumbled out and he took hold of it to pump it leisurely as he grinned down at her. “I’m going to fuck you, Woman, and I won’t stop until you plead for mercy.”

“Vegeta…” she moaned as her pretty body squirmed on his desk in anticipation.

“What is it, Woman?” He asked as he took hold of her rounded hips, sliding her to the edge to align himself with her drenched sex.

“We can’t…” She whispered, but moaned when he drew circles around her entrance with his bulbous tip, lubricating the head of his cock.

“Wrong answer,” he said as he spanked her clit with his cock and she mewled, her hips undulating to get closer to him.

“Vegeta…” she bit her lip hesitantly.

“Yes?” He said as he continued to play with her wet lips with his tip.

“Please, fuck me,” she whimpered prettily.

“With pleasure,” Vegeta grinned ferally as he pressed the head of his cock into her folds and entered her inch by inch, stretching her tight sheath as far it would go. He groaned at her softness as she keened, writhing on his cock to try and draw more of him inside her. Vegeta’s hands tightened on her hips when he finally filled her completely, the feeling of her surrounding him was indescribable and he needed more. He looked down at her to see that she was whimpering, wiggling her body that begged for him to move, and granted her wish, slowly bringing his cock out almost to the tip to only slam back inside her hard and fast. Her head tipped back as she gurgled out a moan, he smirked, “Do you like that, woman?”

He pulled back to deliver another blow and she cried out again, “More…”

Vegeta licked his lips, “Oh, I’ll give you more.” Vegeta drew back to give her another hearty stroke, but didn’t give her time to recover as he continued to thrust into her, starting slow and gradually increasing the pace as well as the force. The sounds of slapping wet flesh and her fervent cries echoed in the room, Vegeta growled at the sight of her large breasts bouncing with each plunge of his cock and then, Vegeta felt her tail wrap around the base of his cock and squeezed him tight and he faltered for a moment. “Oh I don’t think so, woman,” he said as he snapped his hips wildly into her, rutting into her sex with abandon and he brought his own red furred tail to wrap around her thigh before pressing the tip onto her clit. She twitched when he began to knead it with quick strokes and her walls tightened on his cock.

“Vegeta… I’m going to cum,” she choked out against her arm.

Vegeta leaned over her body, her knees drew up to her sides as he brought his lips to his ear, “I’m going to cum too, but this time I’m going to finish inside your sweet pussy.”

Vegeta smashed his lips into hers just as she suddenly screamed, swallowing her cries as her sex clenched him like a vice, milking him for his seed as she arched her body to get closer to his. Vegeta growled when her tail loosened, and his thrusted into her one last time, he could feel his semen shoot out from his balls and into her hot womb, marking her as his. He felt some of his energy settle into her body as his own went limp, collapsing on top of her as he continued to hungrily devour her mouth. His tongue slipped between her lips and they moaned when her tongue tangled with his, sensual caresses to savor each touch and taste. Veget smelled salty tears and he gently pulled away from her mouth to see that Bulma was crying softly. “Vegeta, please don’t abandon me,” she sobbed gently as she turned her face away from him.

Vegeta furrowed his brows as he cupped her face, “Bulma, what’s the matter?”

She sniffed, “Everyone thinks that succubus can take many lovers, but it’s not true.”

“Woman, what are you talking about?” Vegeta asked as he wiped a tear from her face, his heart breaking at the sight of her sorrowful and scared expression.

“I’m trying to tell you that we can feed off sexual energy, but we can only have one lover in our life. When we do, we can’t be with anyone else and if they leave us or die, we die as well,” Bulma confessed as she closed her eyes tight as to avoid looking at him.

Vegeta eyes widened as her words dawned on him, “That’s why we never…”

Bulma nodded, “I couldn’t fully give myself to you unless I absolutely knew that you would be my only lover.”

“Bulma…” Vegeta swallowed thickly.

“But you ran away, left me at the altar…” she wept harder. “Instead of letting me explain after you learned the truth from Turles.”

Vegeta rested his forehead on hers, “Bulma…  _ my  _ Bulma….” Vegeta kissed her forehead, “I should have stayed and listened, but I’m here now.”

“That’s what you say this moment, but you may change your mind later,” she whispered.

“Woman, why did you think I destroyed that document? You’re  _ mine _ , and no one but me can decide that,” he declared ardently. “Look at me, Bulma.”

Bulma slowly lifted her eyelids to peek up at him cautiously and he grinned, “Marry me.”

“Vegeta…” she said softly.

“Are you going to answer me, woman? I asked you to marry me,” he demanded.

Bulma stared at him for a few moments that made him nervous before nodding, “Yes.”

Vegeta smirked, “Good.” Vegeta moved to claim her lips once more, kneading them as though he couldn’t get enough and he felt her hands touch his face, and he broke their kiss, “Wait how did you?”

Vegeta looked to see that her eyes were aglow again and she licked her lips, “You gave me your strength, remember?”

She dipped her head to his throat, leaving a trail of hot open kisses, “Vegeta, can we get married later? First I want to have our baby.”

Vegeta blinked at her words, “What?”

He was suddenly shoved off the desk, and he fell back on the carpet as a wave of lust hit him, forcing his body to obey her and he looked up to see her sliding of the desk, all of her clothing was now gone as she walked toward him with a hypnotic sway of her hips. Vegeta was mesmerized as she came closer and placed one foot on either side of him before sitting down to straddle him. Her hands rested on his chest and forced him down on the floor, “We’re not finished here, Vegeta.”

Vegeta stared at her stunned as her emotions seemed to take a sudden one-eighty and she was now sucking and nipping the skin on his chest. Vegeta managed to break her spell and wrapped his arms around her as began to rub her sex on his growing cock, “Woman, what’s gotten in to you?”

“Oh my! So that’s where you went!” Vegeta froze at the happy voice and quickly took off his shirt to cover Bulma and tilted his head back on the carpet to see her mother, Panchy, leaning against the fireplace casually.

“Does everyone know where to find me?” Vegeta growled as he held Bulma tight against him, who seemed to have yet to notice her mother was in the same room as she continued to lather attention on his body.

“Oh Vegeta dear, did you really think we wouldn’t find you hiding as a priest? It was the first place Bulma looked,” she giggled like a schoolgirl.

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed, and swallowed the moan that threatened to rise. He glared at Panchy, “Now can you tell me what is going on with Bulma?”

“Oh, she must be in heat,” she shrugged without care.

“And what does that supposed to mean?” he growled and grabbed Bulma’s hand that had wandered to his cock.

“Well, this is one of our secrets Vegeta, but I’ll share it with you. You see when a succubus goes into heat, and she has a lover, she only wants to be his presence during that time,” she explained with a smile.

“What?” Vegeta frowned.

“What I mean is, that Bulma is addicted to your spunk!” She said cheerfully.

Vegeta’s cheeks pinkened slightly, “Now I know where she got her vulgarity.” He coughed to regain his composure, “So now what?”

“Well, you have two options. One, you two can have sex until she conceives, or two! You can have sex until her heat fades away. Either way, I hope you took your vitamin C!” Panchy said as she turned toward the fireplace.

“Wait! That’s it?” Vegeta asked in shock, allowing Bulma’s hands to roam his body.

“Oh Vegeta, this is a very important secret, because succubus are linked to their lovers. That’s why you hear about men, mortal or demon alike fading away to nothing because they can’t handle a succubus’ love, and we die without them. So please be careful with my daughter,” Panchy looked at him sternly.

Vegeta nodded solemnly, “I will.”

Panchy smiled brightly, “Good, now have fun you two!”

Panchy stepped into the flames of the fireplace and disappeared, leaving the two of them alone and he glanced down at Bulma who was rubbing her body against his, looking for relief. He smirked darkly, “Oh, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Thank you for reading! And please leave a comment! 😘 
> 
> I also want thank [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) for beta'ing this story and for letting me bounce ideas around with and also thank you [Ruthlesscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake) for also checking my work and helping me get these idea down as well, you both are awesome and amazing!


End file.
